


A glimpse of the past

by NovaeLee



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9094189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaeLee/pseuds/NovaeLee
Summary: A little idea that I had after the Merlin finale, hope you enjoy it. Merlin walks the same path everyday, but this time, someone from his past is here and brings old memories back.





	

He was walking, like every single day past Avalon. Stopping, hoping for him to return. But he never does. So he kept walking again.

Not only Avalon was on his way back home. There was a little park with a playground, a very nice place where children could play. There were a couple of trees and grass, benches, a swing, monkey bars and a see saw. Today was a sunny day, and parents were watching and sometimes playing with their children. He never rally paid attention to what was happening in the playground. Maybe once he helped a child, who fell from the monkey bars ,with his magic but nothing big otherwise. But this time, something caught his eye.

He stopped in the middle of the pavement, he wasn't sure what he saw was real. And yet he was right. He heard this voice, this familiar voice. "Careful Eliott", it said. Then he saw her. The only woman he ever loved, standing in the playground, young, beautiful...and alive. She was smiling, even laughing. A small smile appeared on his face with eyes full of sadness. After all this time, she was still here. He knew she wasn't really the same woman, she's just a sort of doppelgänger. But just being able to see her smile and her smile warmed his heart.

"Mummy look !"

His eyes looked at the little boy running towards her. He was in shock, he must say. But in a way he felt happy for her. The boy had some of her features but there was something else. Something familiar in that boy's face. She kneeled in front of him, looking amazed at what the boy is showing her. Time seemed to slow down for him. He hadn't seen her in hundred of years, literally and now there she was. Her voice brought him back to reality.

"Call dad, we're going back home, ok sweetie ?"

"Ok, mum", he said smiling before running back to the trees. "DAD !" he shouted and she laughed.

She had started to pack their stuff when the boy returned, his dad behind him. She gave his coat to the boy and her husband kissed her. That's when he shivered. Now he was understanding why the boy had familiar featured. Just a couple feet away, across the street, there was...him. Him when he was younger. With sadness in his eyes once more, he smiled shyly. They looked happy...together. He thought that they found a way to be with each other again. When the kid was finally ready, they gave him his back-pack and started to leave. For a second he wanted to tell them not to leave, he even started moving but he gave up. Even if he did call them, would they have the same names ? They wouldn't know who he is. They'd probably think he's a creepy, loony old man. So he just stand there and watch them leave. His head slowly looking at the ground, sighing, he whispered her name. One last time he looked up and saw her stopped, looking for something. She locked her eyes in his, like she recognized something familiar in him. His heart missed a beat, hope filling his heart and head. But she didn't remembered him. He smiled at her, like he did before kissing her for the second time all those years ago - a smile full of love - and he rose his hand to say hello. And she did the same. She smiled at him politely and waved back.

"Freya ?"

A shiver run down his spine.

"I'm coming Merlin".

Then she turned around and left. He watched her go away as a tear rolled down his cheek. He adjusted his bag, sniffed, swallowed his sadness and walked away from the playground, wishing to see her again.


End file.
